Family Honor
by FullOfEmptiness
Summary: Naruto is about to become the new Head of Family, a position he always wanted, but there is one condition wich can ruin it all. ItaNaru


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: My first story, and with one of my favorite pairings, ItaNaru!. I know that the plot may seem old, but I want to warn you that in this one, Naruto will be the oldest of the two, and even though he will still be the Naruto we all know and love, he will be a much more mature and...well, quiet person. So this story can actually be seen as an AU.

A/N: I need a BETA!! please...anyone?

_**Family Honor **_

**Chapter One: Over the Hills...**

-Damn, I broke my nail!-

Naruto Uzumaki, future Head of Family of one of the most important and prestigious lineages of the Land of Ash, looked up from his work to see one of his best friends, Sakura Haruno, do a very un-lady like gesture against the furniture responsable of such offense.

-You have barely been able to walk in the past, and now you are making such a fuss over a broken nail?- he said in disbelief.

Sakura however, still throwing curses to the unperturbed desk, only said

-Its different-

-How?-

-It just is-

-Why?-

-Because I say so-

- That´s crap!-

-Lenguage, Naruto-

-Look who´s talking!-

A soft laugh stopped their bickering, and they both turned to see Iruka Umino standing casually in the doorway.

-I can only imagine what will the people say if they could see this-he said.

-Hey!- both Naruto and Sakura protested at the same time, only to looked at each other and blush.

-You both are unbelievable childish-

-Of course not!-Naruto said inmediately-it´s just the way our dynamic works

-Your dynamic?-

-Yes- Sakura responded

Iruka smirked. He really loved this children. _Well, not childrens anymore_, he thought bitterly.

He had arrived at the Land of Ash twelve years ago, eager to discover the great mystery surrounding the place everyone talked so much about. Between the Hidden Villages, gossip said that Ash, as they called it, was one of the most succesfull Lands in existence, until the time when, apparently, there was an awful attack... and Ash was no more. Nobody knew what happened, but from one day to another there was no more comunication with their people, and comercial treats with it where anulled. Soon, it became a legend, trasspased from fathers to their children, and that was how he had learned of the place.

Iruka had been fascinated with the story, and at the age of nineteen, he choose to leave his Village, and he started traveling through the world, in an effort to fine a place wich he knew it still existed somewhere. It was his only hope, after all. The tension between the Villages increased every day, and he couldn´t live with such an awfull insecurity anymore.

It had taken him nearly two years to discover the place, and at least another one to be allowed to enter. Soon after becoming a citizen, he had meet Naruto and Sakura.

He had never regreted his decision.

-Iruka-sensei, are you there?- a voice call him back to Earth.

-Sorry, Naruto-

- It´s okey- Naruto answered, deciding not to comment on the fact that he had been calling his sensei´s name for nearly five minutes- what are you doing here, anyway?You are still teaching at this hour.

When Iruka´s face turned white at Naruto´s question, Sakura knew something was wrong. Very wrong, because there where only few things in the world wich could make her sensei look...well, _pale._

-What´s the matter?- she asked. She noted that Naruto was staring intently at their teacher, and she gave a soft sigh of relief. At least she wouldn´t have to say to him that there was something going on. Really, he could be sooo lightheaded sometimes.

-It´s the condition, isn it?- asked Naruto in a tired voice, and Sakura realized that thid time, she was the one who wasn´t getting the picture.

-Yes- answered Iruka. Tha sad tone in his voice sent alarm bells howling in her head.

-So it´s true-

-What is?- she asked. She may not understand what was going on, but she´ll be damned if they let her in the dark about it.

-There is a condition for Naruto to fulfill before he can become the Head of Family- Iruka told her.

-What do you have to do?-she asked to Naruto.

-Well?-she pressed

-He has to get married-

-WHAT!-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi Uchiha, ANBU captain of the powerfull Village of the Leaf, was patiently waiting for the man people called his father to speak. Apparently, it was something of a very important nature, because he didn´t get the time to actually rest, nor clean himself from the long mission he had just arrived from. Not that his father cared, anyway.

-I have told you about the Ash before- Fugaku finally said.

-Yes- Itachi answered. The man had never bothered to tell him anything besides how to hold a weapon and use it, but it didn´t matter. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Everything was turning meaningless and shallow,right in front of his eyes.

-Good. Then I´ll inform you that the Land of Ash actually exist-

Itachi had known that much. And since his father was actually telling him this, it could only mean that the Clan was execting him to do something, as always...

Since Itachi didn´t answered, Fugaku continued

-And we have make a deal with their people. It took us a long time, but we finally managed to secure the Uchiha Clan in their Land. They are savages Itachi with no manners or morals, but they have power, and that it´s worth the sacrifice.

Itachi ignored the dread filling him, as he did with the few emotions he still have left. He was a perfect actor, after all, so good in fact, that everyone believed he was just the Uchiha prodigy, the perfect weapon of the clan, with no thoughts or emotions of his own. He let them. Not everything was lost to the darkness. He knew that everything was inside of him, locked somewhere. Waiting to come out. And that is what he was going to do. Wait, until he had the chance to be free.

-What sacrifice father?- he asked, his voice keeping the same dead tone.

-You are the sacrifice. It was the only way-

Itachi expected this much, and, ignoring the ovbious lie, he only asked what he knew his father wanted to hear,

-What do I have to do?-

And Fugaku smiled. and his son controled the urge to show his revulsion.

-You are going to get married-

Yes, I know I need a BETA. (sobs) Anyway, let´s just hope you like it. A lot of things will be explained in later chapters, such as the Land of Ash amd the way it works. Itachi has not killed his clan yet, so we still have hope for him .

Reviews will be welcomed (hint, hint).


End file.
